La Fuerza del Amor
by CupcakeKitten21
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Ana y Fernando estuviesen juntos? ¿Y si Fernando se divorciara inediamente de Isabela? ¿Podran ser felices?
1. La oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo

Capítulo 1. "_**La oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de ser felices**_"

El resplandor de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando el rostro de Fernando Lascurain, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto había tomado una decisión, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Ana Leal, el amor de su vida. Si bien era cierto cometió un grandísimo error al casarse con Isabela, pero creía que era la correcto, lo que debía ser….pero todo cambio al presenciar ese beso, ese beso que le rompería el corazón y le abriría los ojos….

_Flashback_

—_Te amo Ana... —Diego Lascurain tomo el rostro de Ana entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente hasta que sus bocas quedaron unidas en un beso—_

—_Buenas noches Diego— Ana se separó sutilmente de el debido a la falta de aire, le dedico una dulce sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta para entrar a su recamara de una vez por todas, dejando a un Diego completamente enamorado—_

—_Ana…—dijo suspirando— _

_Flashback_

Amaba a Ana y la necesita como el aire que respiraba, era única, diferente, exótica, pintoresca, muy diferente a él, pero la amaba, lo complementaba, era inigualable, solo una vez en su vida se había sentido así…con Fanny, su difunta esposa. Necesitaba hablar con Ana, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, la decisión que había tomado.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, cuidando de todas las maneras posibles de no despertar a Isabela quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, se puso sus pantuflas, su bata y salió decidido a luchar por aquel amor que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir…

—Ana…. —dijo su nombre en susurros, golpeo la puerta de la recamara 2 veces—Ana…—volvió a susurrar sin obtener respuestas— Debe estar durmiendo, mañana, mañana hablare con ella—Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su recamara—

— ¿Don Fernando? —Ahí estaba Ana…medio dormida, un poco despeinada, se notaba que estaba en su quinto sueño, pero aun así estaba hermosa para Fernando— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Están los niños bien? —

—Fernando sonrió ante su preocupación— Tranquila Ana, todo está bien—Se acercó lentamente hacia ella—Necesito hablar contigo—

— ¿Me va a correr? ¡Por favor señor! Yo…yo…le prometo cambiar, se lo juro, no me aleje de los niños—dijo apresuradamente—

—Ana, Ana, Ana—La tomo de los hombros suavemente, ella se sobresaltó ante tal contacto— ¿Por qué habría de despedirte? —Le regalo una dulce sonrisa—Dime desde cuanto el "patrón" despide a sus empleados en la madrugada—hizo una mueca la cual le saco una gran carcajada a Ana—

—Pos si, tiene razón, pero dígame Don Fernando, pa' que soy buena—Le pregunto sonriendo—

—Ana, ¿tú crees que pueda pasar a tu recamara? —Ana abrió los ojos como plato— Es importante—

—Claro, claro, pase usted Don Fernando—El sonrió ante ese vocabulario tan coloquial de Ana, entro a al recamara, ella por su parte cerró la puerta y se posiciono en la esquina esperando a que Fernando le dijera algo—

—Te amo—Soltó de repente, Ana lo miro incrédula, no sabía lo que pasaba—

— ¿Qué…Que dice? —Fernando se acercó lentamente hasta ella acorralándola contra la pared—

—Que te amo, que eres todo para mí, que fui un estúpido al casarme con Isabela—dijo entre susurros, tomo el rostro de Ana entre sus manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos—Escúchame, no espero que me perdones ahora, solo quiero que sepas que luchare por tu amor, que todos los días te voy a enamorar, te llenare de regalos y cumpliré cada uno de tus sueños—Ana sonrió ante tal confesión y entonces recordó—

— ¿Y su esposa? Digo porque ella aunque no lo quiera está presente ¿y su hijo?—Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—Todo se escucha muy bonito en su boca, pero la realidad es otra Don Fernando, me lastimo, me hirió, me hizo sentir un trapo viejo que solo utilizo y después lo hecho a la basura, mi corazón aun esta lastimado y me cuesta creer en sus palabras, en lo que dice…—Fernando escucho atentamente lo que le dijo—

— ¿No es obvio? —Ella no entendió en ese momento—Dejarte ir fue el error más grande mi vida, casarme con Isabela sabiendo que no la amo, pensando que es lo correcto, lo que debía ser, lo que pensara la sociedad fue una estupidez de mi parte pensar en todos, antes que en ti, en la mujer que amo—Ana comenzó a llorar—Me voy a divorciar Ana, voy a arreglar cada uno de los errores que cometí, pero el más grande de todos fue herirte, por eso te pido perdón…perdóname por herirte, por hacer a un lado nuestro amor…yo te amo Ana, te amo más que a mi propia vida— Fernando comenzó a llorar—

—Don Fernando…—Ana no pudo resistirse y en una milésima de segundos atrapo los labios de Fernando en un apasionado beso, cargado de necesidad, amor y ternura. —Lo amo…—dijo entre besos—

—Fernando— dijo sonriendo—Dime Fernando—Ana sonrió apenada—Digo, nos estamos besando, me acabas de decir que me amas y aun así sigues siendo formal, o sea ¡qué onda contigo!—

— ¡Óyeme! — Dijo riendo— Dijiste ¡Qué onda! —

—Tú me has cambiado— beso la pequeña nariz de Ana—Y no sabes cómo me agrada eso—

— ¡Ey! Espérate, espérate—Fernando la miro confuso— ¿Ya hablaste con Isabela? — Fernando se hizo el tonto— Dime Fernando—

—No, aun no— Ana abrió los ojos— Pero te juro que mañana mismo hablo con ella— Ana lo miro seria—

— ¿Lo prometes? — Hizo un puchero — Porque si me entero que me estas engañando Fernando, te parto tu mandarina en gajos—

— ¿Me partes mi mandarina en gajos? — La miro incrédulo— ¿Qué es eso? —

— ¡Te pego pues! — Sonrió— pero no te hagas el tonto, no me cambies la conversación—

—Te lo juro, mi corazón— sonrió y beso repetidamente los labios de ella—Pero óigame señorita ¿y usted? —

— ¿Yo que? — se hizo la desentendida—

— ¿Tu qué? Y ¿Diego? —

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —

— ¡Ahhhhhhh! — La imito Fernando— ¿Tienes algo con él? —

—Ana se puso seria, tenía que hablarle con la verdad a Fernando—Escucha, no te voy a mentir…Diego me ha besado—Fernando se alejó un poco— Pero, ey, ey, yo no siento nada por él, yo te amo, ¡te amo! —

—Los vi…—susurro, Ana se quedó pasmada— pero te creo, te creo, sé que lo que sentimos es mucho más fuerte que todo—beso su mejilla—

—Hablare con el…mañana—sonrió— lo prometo—levanto la mano izquierda—

— ¿Con el corazón? —pregunto sonriendo—

— ¿Lo sabes? — pregunto asombrada—

—Por supuesto, siempre que le doy las buenas noches a Luz me hace prometer, levantando la mano izquierda que todos los días hare lo mismo, según ella tú le has dicho que es la que va directo al corazón— la tomo de las manos— yo te prometo— levanto la mano izquierda— que mañana mismo a primera hora hablare con Isabela de mis sentimientos, le asegurare que me hare cargo de nuestro hijo, pero que no hay necesidad de atarnos a un matrimonio sin amor ya que mi corazón le pertenece a cierta personita—Ana hizo unas muecas, mientras se señalaba así misma, Fernando rio ante su ocurrencia, se acercó de nueva cuenta y planto un beso en los labios de ella—

—Ains, ¡Te amo! —

—Yo también—Fernando abrazo a Ana—Este es nuestro momento Ana, nuestra chance de ser felices, **nuestra oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de estar juntos para toda la vida**—

Una nueva luz apareció en la vida de Fernando, saber que Ana lo amaba le había regresado las ganas de vivir, de comenzar…Algo muy diferente a lo que sentía Ana en esos momentos, la alegría de saber que Fernando dejaría todo por ella no la dejaba ni respirar de la emoción, era su momento…pero ante tal felicidad se encontraba su secreto, ¿Cómo le diría a Fernando que era bailarina exótica?

"_Todo lo que tenemos es este momento, el mañana espera, el ayer es historia….pero hoy estas aquí conmigo….." __**continuara…**_


	2. Le has vuelto a dar sentido a mi vida

Capítulo 2. "**Le has vuelto a dar sentido a mi vida.**"

Eran cerca de la 8 de la mañana en la casa de los Lacurain…Ana estaba desesperaba, no encontraba la forma, ni las palabras exactas para definir lo que había pasado con Diego, de lo que estaba segura era que amaba a Fernando con toda su alma.

—Anita—los golpes que provenían de la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos—

—Diego... — suspiro, cerró los ojos por unos segundos—Tienes que hacerlo Ana, derecha como la flecha—camino hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe—

— ¿Cómo amaneció la mujer más hermosa de la casa? — Sin decir nada le planto un beso en los labios a la ojiverde—

— ¡Ey Diego! — Se separó de golpe, un poco molesta — Tenemos que hablar — Diego la miro un poco extrañado, no entendía que pasaba y entonces lo noto algo en la mirada de Ana la delato, lo de ellos no podría ser —

—Lo nuestro no puede ser ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir? — Ana lo vio, trato de sonreír pero no pudo — ¿Es por mi hermano? ¿Por Fernando? — La chica no estaba segura de decirle la verdad justo en ese momento, prefería guardar silencio para poder hablarlo con Fernando—

— ¿Don Fernando? Claro que no, simplemente no puedo, no me parece justo, yo aún estoy segura de comenzar algo con alguien, te quiero Diego…pero como se le quiere a un hermano o un amigo — Diego suspiro — Espero me puedas ver como una amiga —

— ¿Y los besos que nos dimos? ¿Todos los momentos vividos? Ana yo sé que tu sientes algo más por mí, por favor dame una oportunidad, solo una, prometo hacerte feliz — Ana solo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba — Solo dime que si, por favor Ana —

—Diego, yo solo acepte esos besos por agradecimiento y por despecho, lo siento si soy muy dura, pero es mejor no hacernos daño, yo…no te amo, por favor no insistas más — le acaricio la mejilla y deposito un beso — Te quiero, gracias por todos los regalos — Cerro la puerta de su recamara y se encamino hasta el cuarto de los niños —

—Te amo Ana — le grito — Nada podrá cambiar eso — sonrió — pero te entiendo y acepto tu decisión — escucho atentamente lo que le dijo, sonrió y siguió su camino —

—Fernando, tienes que estar bromeando — Isabela comenzó a gritar histérica — No tenemos ni un mes de casados y te quieres divorciar — El ojiverde suspiro — ¿Es por la niñera? —Ahí estaba lo que tanto temía, Isabela siempre supo sus sentimientos — ¡ES POR ELLA! —

—Escuchar Isabela, no podemos estar atados a un matrimonio sin amor, es por el bien de nuestro hijo — Isabela estaba furiosa, negó con la cabeza —

—Pues no — grito — No le arruinare la vida a mi hijo, no lo vas a dejar desamparado —

—Por el amor de dios — grito — ¡NO LO VOY A DEJAR DESAMPARADO! — Isabela estaba colmando su paciencia — Le voy a dar todo lo que necesite, estaré al pendiente de él, le pasare todo el dinero que necesite, a ti también si es necesario —

—Escúchame bien Fernando Lascurain, aceptare el divorcio si me hablas con la verdad ¿es por Ana? — Fernando se tocó las sienes — ¡¿ES POR ANA?! — Y paso con lo que tenía que pasar, Fernando exploto—

— ¡SI ISABELA ES POR ANA! ¡LA AMO! — La mujer perdió el control de sí misma, no dijo nada simplemente salió de la recamara hecha una furia — ¡ISABELA! ¡ISABELA! NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR — Fernando la siguió—

— ¡ANA! ¡ANA! ¡ANA! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? — Comenzó a gritar por toda la casa, Fernando la seguía desesperado, sabía que estaba haciendo un escándalo — ¡ANAAAAAAAAAAA! — grito por última vez y entonces Ana salió de la habitación de los niños —

— ¿Qué paso seño…..— Ana no pudo terminar de hablar, la mano de Isabela se impactó contra su mejilla en una cachetada — ¿Pero qué demonios? — dijo Ana, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla —

— ¡ISABELA! — Le grito Fernando furioso — ¿Qué te pasa? — La tomo del brazo fuertemente — ¡Discúlpate con Ana! — Le dijo seriamente — ¡DISCULPATE! — Grito, Ana estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Fernando así, ni cuanto peleo con Fanny e Isabela ni que decir, se quedó sin habla, no podría creer que Fernando, su marido, se pusiera así por la niñera — ¡¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡¿NO ENTENDISTE?! — La zarandeo un poco —

—Fernando, por favor cálmate — Ana se acercó un poco a él, Fernando la volteo a ver, entonces noto algo extraño en la mirada de la mujer que amaba — Cálmate, los niños te están viendo — Miedo….eso es lo que había en la mirada de la ojiverde —

—Fernando cerró los ojos y suspiro, soltó a Isabela — Discúlpate con Ana, ¡Ahora! — Isabela miro a Ana con un odio infinito —

—Disculpa — Dijo en susurro, Fernando la volvió a tomar del brazo y la arrastro de nuevo hacia su recamara — Me lastimas —

—No más de lo que tú me has lastimado a mí al darle una bofetada a Ana en mis narices — le dijo furioso, Fernando había perdido los estribos —

—Ana Banana ¿Qué paso? — El par de dos y Luz le preguntaron intrigados — ¿Te dolió cuando te pago la bruja? —

—Ya les dije que respeten a la señora Isabela — los regaño — Y no, no duele — Luz se acercó a ella y le toco esa área roja de su mejilla —

— ¿Te doy un beso tronado? — Le pregunto con una carita tan tierna que Ana solo pudo sonreír —

— ¡LLUVIA DE BESOS TRONADOS! — Los 3 pequeños se le fueron encima — ¡Los quiero ranitas!

— ¡EL SAPO YA HABLO! — Gritaron los 3 entre muchas risas, Ana se rio ante tanto amor, para sus adentro se preguntó, como seguiría la situación entre Fernando e Isabela —

—Quiero el divorcio ¡y es mi última palabra! — Le dijo Fernando —

—Fernando, ¡por favor! Yo te amo — se acercó hasta él y coloco los brazos alrededor de su cuello — Podemos intentarlo una vez más —

—No Isabela, No — se alejó de ella — Mañana mismo inicio los trámites del divorcio — suspiro, se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero justo antes de salir la vio una vez más — No hagas nada contra Ana — suspiro — Ella no tiene la culpa de mi decisión, terminemos esto de la mejor manera posible — negó con la cabeza —

—Me voy a ir de la casa — Dijo por fin Isabela furiosa —

—De acuerdo, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, si te vas…hazlo cuanto yo no esté presente — salió de la recamara dejando a Isabela destrozada —

Ana se encontraba en su recamare recostada, los niños habían salido con Don Nicolás, Diego no la había vuelto a hablar desde las palabras que cruzaron, Fanny estaba con Ximena y Nando en su recamara…Ahora se preguntaba por Fernando ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Sería posible que tras el tremendo escándalo que armo la señora Isabela, se haya arrepentido de dejarla? Tan solo imaginarlo hacia que le faltara el aire….

—Ana…— Fernando entro de golpe a su recamara — Mi amor…— Ana se levantó y se hecho a sus brazos — Perdóname, perdóname por el mal rato que te hice pasar — tomo el rostro de ella entre sus mano, beso su frente y la abrazo —

—No hay nada que perdonar — sonrió — Fue difícil, lo entiendo— beso su barbilla —

—Te adoro Ana Leal — se separó un poco de ella — Le has vuelto dar sentido a mi vida…— se acercó lentamente a ella hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso— Lo que siento por ti va más allá de mí mismo — junto su frente a la de ella — Mis ojos se vuelven locos con solo mirarte —

—Te amo Fernando — volvió a besar sus labios —

—Isabela se ira hoy mismo de la casa… — Ana se separó de golpe — Lo sé, fue terrible — se sentó en la cama — Nunca imagine que reaccionaria así, mucho menos que te pegaría —

—Bueno…no es la primera vez — Fernando la vio confundido —

— ¿Qué dices? — Le pregunto molesto — ¿No es la primera vez? ¿Cuándo te pego? — le pregunto molesto — ¡Dime Ana! —

—Cálmate, fue el día de la boda, ese día Isabela vino a la casa minutos antes de encontrarse contigo en la iglesia creyendo que tú y yo habíamos estado juntos — Fernando suspiro — Y bueno yo estaba tan dolida que le di a entender que era cierto, que habíamos estado juntos —

— ¿Y en que mentiste? Ese día estuvimos juntos — acaricio su mejilla —

— ¡Ay Fernando! — se rio — Juntos en otro sentido — hizo unas señas — ya sabes, tu solo, yo sola, el cuarto solo…— Fernando entendió todo y abrió los ojos como plato —

—Jajajajajajajaja, con razón llego tan molesta ese día — beso sus labios — Eres terrible Ana Banana — se rio —

— ¿Te he dicho que amo tu risa? —

—No, pero ahora que lo sé, me reiré más seguido — hizo una risa fingida—

— ¡No sea payaso! — Ana se tiro encima de él logrando que cayeran en la cama — Te amo tanto —

—Yo también…— se besaron dulcemente, disfrutando de la privacidad que tenían por ahora — te juro que dedicare toda mi vida a hacerte feliz…— sonrió — pero bueno, dime como te fue con Diego — Ana se recostó a lado de Fernando —

—Bueno…cuando me hablo en la mañana, me beso — miro a Fernando quien tenía la vista fija en el techo — pero aclare las cosas y termine con lo que aún no comenzaba, me pregunto si era por ti….preferí no contestarle hasta hablarlo contigo…. —

—Fernando tomo la mano de Ana y la beso — Me duele hacerle esto a mi hermano...otra vez, el merece ser feliz, siento que soy un obstáculo en su vida —

—Óyeme, no digas eso….fui yo quien le hizo creer que podía haber algo entre nosotros, sabiendo que solo lo hacía por despecho, por demostrarte que podía ser feliz sin ti…—

— ¿Y lo fuiste? — le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos —

—No, porque yo…estoy loca por ti — Ana lo vio de rojo esperando su reacción y se percató de que Fernando era un mar de lágrimas— Jamás pienses que yo podría ser feliz sin ti, yo te amo, mucho, muchísimo, como no te imaginas, jamás había amado tanto, como te amo a ti —

—Mis hijos y tu son mi prioridad — le sonrió — no me importa nada mas solo ustedes —

—Eso implica….lastimar a Diego, Fernando ¿estas seguro? —

—Mi hermano lo entenderá Ana, sé que lo hará, me costara muy caro esto, pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena, tú lo vales—

"**Cuando amas a alguien entregas la vida darlo todo es poco, sobran las palabras se define todo…"**

**Continuara… **


	3. Todo lo que necesitaba

Capítulo 3. "**Todo lo que necesitaba.**"

— Adiós Isabela — grito Ana desde el segundo piso mientras veía como Isabela y su madre sacaban todas sus pertenencias de la casa Lascurain—

— Escúchame bien maldita "nanaca" — se paró de golpe, Ana comenzó a bajar las escaleras con una gran sonrisa — Aunque yo me vaya de esta casa Fernando sigue siendo MI marido —

— Bueno, va a cambiar muy pronto Isabela…— se paró justo enfrente de ella —

— No seas igualada naca de quinta —

— Tú ya no eres la señora de esta casa — señalo sus pertenencias las cuales se encontraban en la puerta — No te debo ningún respeto —

— Aunque me vaya, aunque me divorcie, siempre voy a estar unida a Fernando por NUESTRO HIJO — señalo su vientre —

— Cierto, pero sabes, a mi es no me importa, ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, lo voy a querer igual que a mis niños — Isabela hizo una mueca — Además, Fernando a quien ama es a mí, tu nunca pudiste competir conmigo —

— No sabes cómo te odio — dijo ente dientes —

— Bueno eso es mutuo — se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar — Espera…. — sonrió, giro sobre sí misma y en unos cuantos segundos planto la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Isabela — Eso…fue por lo de ayer y el día de la boda — Isabela la miro furiosa — Bueno ahora si me voy porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer — miro a Doña Yolanda quien se encontraba metiendo todo en el carro — ¡Hasta Luego señora! —

Eran apenas las 6:30AM, para Ana no había mejor forma de comenzar el día que con la salida de Isabela de la casa Lascurain, los pequeños aun dormían, tenía la costumbre de levantarnos hasta las 7:00AM, tenía tiempo y de sobra, por otra parte Fernando había salido desde muy temprano al trabajo, algo muy normal en él, la noche anterior había estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada con Ana, tras una larga platica la chica cayo dormida, Fernando pensó que sería una pena despertarla ya que se veía hermosa durmiendo, salió de la recamara silenciosamente para ir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

—Beatriz, cancela todas mis juntas y pendientes, hoy no iré a la empresa, tomate el día libre — Le dijo un Fernando alegre —

—Don Fernando, ¿es usted? — pregunto un poco temerosa —

—Claro que soy yo Beatriz — le explico algunas cosas que tenía que hacer y dio por terminada la llamada, no tardo mucho y volvió a marcar — ¡Buenos días Hermosa! —

— ¡Mi amor! — Dijo en susurro — Anoche no te despediste — le dijo en tono molesto —

—Perdón, es que te veías tan hermosa que no quise despertarte —

—Está bien, estoy a punto de levantar a los niños para que se vayan a la escuela —

—Ey, no, no, no, no, no, hoy no irán a la escuela — Ana casi se ahoga de la sorpresa — Quiero que pasemos un día completo juntos, tu, nuestros hijos y yo —

— ¿Y tu trabajo? — pregunto Ana con una sonrisa en la cara —

—Ya está todo arreglado, tú no te preocupes, prepárense, porque hoy será un día espectacular, te amo — colgó y rio —

— ¡NIÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! — Grito por toda la casa — ¡NOS VAMOS DE EXCURSION! — La tropa Lascurain, salto de su cama —

Alex, Guille, Luz, Sebastián, Alicia, Fanny y Nando salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones…

— ¿Qué pasa Ana? — Pregunto un "Nando" bastante desarreglado — ¿Se nos hizo tarde para la escuela? — Dijo preocupado — Hoy tenia calculo a primera hora, el profesor me va a matar y ni que decir de mi papa, no le gusta que faltemos a clases —

— ¡Ana Banana! — Gritaron el par de 2 al mismo tiempo — Hoy teníamos una guerra de pistolas de agua, ¡nos la perdimos! —

—Briana y yo nos íbamos a pintar las uñas después ir al centro comercial por ropa, me va a matar cuando sepa que me dormí — se lamentó Alicia —

—Ana, justo hoy comenzaba a practicar con unos amigos nuevos pasos de hip-hop — grito Sebastián —

— ¡Ana! Te dije que me levantaras temprano para practicar un nuevo peinado hashtag ¡Que mala onda! — hizo una mueca —

—Ana — dijo la pequeña Luz acercándose a Ana — ¿Me puedo dormir un ratito más? —

La tropa Lascurain continúo con sus quejas mientras Ana los observaba…

— ¡A VER CALLADAS RANAS, QUE EL SAPO VA HABLAR! — Tomo aire — A ver mis niños, apenas con las 7:00AM — todos respiraron aliviados — Pero aun así, no irán a la escuela —

—Pero Ana, tenemos cosas que hacer — comenzaron a protestar —

—Shhhhh, shhhh — los callo — ¿Cambiarían de opinión si les digo que su papa quiere pasar todo el día con usted? —

—Ana, eso es imposible — dijo Nando — Sabes muy bien que mi papa no faltaría a la empresa —

— ¡Pues que creen! — grito —

— ¿Qué? — gritaron los Lascurain al mismo tiempo —

—Es la pura verdad, su papa me hablo hace unos minutos — dijo sonriendo — Quiere que se alisten, porque nos iremos de paseo —

— ¿Tú también vas? — Pregunto emocionada Luz —

—Claro que si Angelito — sonrió —

—Oye Ana, ¿no se molestara Isabela? Ya sabes cómo es la tarántula — pregunto Fanny preocupada —

—No, no creo, de hecho esta salida tiene que ver con ella, hay un cambio muy importante Mana — dijo en susurro — Alístense, que su papa ya viene por nosotros — dijo gritando —

Tras una hora de idas y vueltas, cambios y más cambios, la tropa Lascurain estaba más que lista, tomaron un rápido desayuno y se dispusieron a esperar a su papa en la sala, pero aún faltaba Ana, la chica estaba en su recamara buscando la ropa perfecta ya que quería que Fernando la viera hermosa…

— ¡ANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Grito la tropa desde la sala — ¡YA LLEGO MI PAPAAAAAA! —

— ¡YA VOOOOOY! — Grito desde la recamara, salió de prisa sin darse cuenta de que Diego la estaba observando —

—Como tarda esta mujer — Dijo Fernando mientras cargaba a Luz —

— ¡Te escuche! — Grito Ana desde el segundo piso — Pero bueno — había bajado las escaleras muy rápido — Estoy lista — Fernando la vio de pies a cabeza, estaba hermosa llevaba unos Jeans muy ajustados, con una blusa verde bajito con un escote en V y el cabello amarrado en una coleta —

—Fernando estaba idiotizado, tardo varios segundos en reacción — Bien, vámonos — Bajo a Luz de sus brazos y se encamino a la puerta para abrirla, con la mano y sonriendo le señalo a los niños que salieran —

—Vamos, vamos, vamos que el tiempo es oro — Los pequeños salieron ordenadamente de la casa — ¿Vamos? — Le dijo en tono sexy a Fernando, cuando estuvo alado de el —

—Vamos — Ana comenzó a caminar para salir pero Fernando la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el dejándolos muy juntos — Te ves hermosa — susurro, en unos segundos beso sus labios rápidamente — ¡Vamos! — salió gritando, dejando a una Ana tontada —

— ¡Ana! — Grito la tropa —

— ¡YA VOOY! — Salió corriendo — ¿Están listo niños? — Los pequeños solo sonrieron, Nando y Fanny se miraron de re-ojo, algo estaba pasando — Fernando como todo un caballero la abrió la puerta del copiloto Ana, esta le agradeció con una sonrisa y un beso volado sin que los niños se dieran cuenta—

Tras una hora de viaje por fin llegaron a su destino…La hacienda Lascurain…

—Es hermosa — susurro Ana — Esta muy padre —

—Muy bien, hijos lleven sus cosas a las recamaras — Sonrió — Los veo en la sala dentro de 5 minutos, tenemos que hablar — La tropa corrió por toda la hacienda, tenían casi un año sin ir, excepto Nando…Ana se encontraba admirando la belleza del lugar, Fernando se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazo por detrás, percatándose de que los niños no se dieran cuenta — Te amo — susurro — Cuando estemos en la sala les diré lo nuestro — Ana lo miro asustada — Calmada, lo tomaran muy bien — besos sus labios rápidamente — Ven, vamos — La tomo de la mano y la llevo adentro, le mostro cada rincón del lugar…al finalizar se quedaron esperando a los pequeños —

—Muy bien aquí estamos — Dijo Nando con la formalidad que lo caracterizaba — ¿De qué quieren hablar? — La tropa Lascurain estaban acomodados de acuerdo a sus edades, Fernando y Ana estaban justo frente de ellos —

—Muy bien — tomo aire — Me voy a divorciar — Soltó de golpe, espero impaciente la reacción de los niños — ¿Niños? —

— ¡LO LOGRAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! — Comenzaron a gritar — ¡SE FUE LA BRUJA! — Luz empezó a bailar de una manera chistosa, Ana no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas —

— ¡Ey calmados! — Dijo en voz alta — Aún falta más — Volteo a ver a Ana quien aún se reía y sin pensarlo mucho el tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos —

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — Gritaron todos — ¡ESTAN JUNTOS! — Ana y Fernando se voltearon a ver sonriendo — ¡ATAQUE DE BESOS TRONADOS! — La tropa Lascurain en cuestión de segundos se encontraba ya encima de Ana y Fernando —

Entre risas y besos tronados, Fernando se dio cuenta de que por fin tenía todo lo que necesitaba, a su familia feliz, contenta, completa, pero sobre todo tenían amor, un amor que floreció de nuevo gracias a Ana…Durante todo el día hicieron todo tipo de actividades, se bañaron en la alberca, jugaron, platicaron, pero sobre todo disfrutaron de esos momentos que estaban pasando juntos, tras un largo día la tropa Lascurain se dispuso a descansar, Fernando y Ana les dieron el beso de las buenas noches a cada uno de ellos, les apagaron las luces y salieron en silencio de las recamaras…

—Están tan felices — Dijo sonriendo Fernando — Tenia tanto tiempo que no veía a mis hijos felices — miro a Ana — Ya sabes, desde que su madre murió — guardo silencio durante unos segundos — teníamos más de un años que no pisaban está haciendo, la última vez que estuvieron aquí bueno, fue con su madre — suspiro — Discúlpame, me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar de esto —

—No tengo nada que disculparte — Acaricio su mejilla — Te entiendo — Sonrió, Fernando y ella se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala, Fernando se recostó colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Ana, está por su parte comenzó a jugar con su cabello — La señora Fanny es importante, lo entiendo —

—Escucha — tomo de la mano a Ana — Fanny es importante en mi vida, es la madre de mis hijos, fue un gran amor — sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas — No sabes cómo lamente, sufrí y llore su muerte, después de eso como sabes me encerré, deje a mis hijos solos, no me importaba nada, solo mi dolor — tomo aire — Hasta que llegaste tú, cambiaste nuestras vidas…— Beso su mano — Si, Fanny fue un gran amor, me dio la alegría más grande que un ser humano puede tener, ser padre…Pero hoy por hoy tu eres mi presente y mi futuro…quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo — Ana beso su frente —

—Te amo — susurro — Yo se lo importante que fue Fanny en tu vida — suspiro — no te culpes, todos sufrimos un duelo, fue natural que te alejaras de los niños, no querías que te vieran roto — Fernando medio sonrió — pero todo se puede arreglar, y tú lo estas arreglando — El ojiverde se levantó, tomo el rostro de Ana entre sus manos y la beso tiernamente, no se dieron cuenta de que un par de pequeños los espiaba y admiraban la escena sonrientes —

A la mañana siguiente, Fernando y Ana dejaron a los pequeños en la escuela, les dieron un par de besos tronados dejándolos más que felices, por otra parte los no tan pequeños se reusaron a los besos tronado al principio pero terminaron aceptándolos, eran apenas las 8:00AM, Fernando decidió ir al trabajo un poquito más tarde, quería pasar aunque sea unas horas con Ana, al llegar a la mansión estaban tan felices y en su mundo que lo único que hacían era darse besos, al entrar así continuaron, besándose hasta que tropezaron y cayeron en el sillón, no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas, pero no todo era felicidad no se percataron que alguien más estaba con ellos.

—Diego — dijo Fernando sorprendido al verlo parado junto delante de ellos…—

**Continuara….**


	4. Una noche magica

Capítulo 4. "**Una noche mágica**."

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Ana sin percatarse de que Diego estaba presenciando la escena, simplemente continuo besando repetidamente los labios de Fernando —

—Fernando, trago saliva nervioso, con la mirada le indico a Ana que alguien los estaba viendo — Diego… — Murmuro, la chica volteo rápidamente y se dio cuenta…Ahí estaba el, serio, con la mirada perdida, no les dio tiempo de reaccionar, en unos segundos Diego se fue encima de Fernando dejando a Ana tirada aun lado —

Todo paso tan rápido que no podían asimilar las cosas, Diego se encontraba encima de Fernando dándole de golpes, Ana gritaba desesperada suplicándole a Diego que no le hiciera daño a su hermano, por su parte Fernando no reaccionada ante las agresiones de su hermano, creía merecer eso y más…

— ¡DIEGO POR FAVOR! ¡SUELTALO! — Grito una vez más la chica — ¡Por favor! — Diego lo volteo a ver y entonces reacciono, Ana estaba destrozada, hecha un mar de lágrimas, el joven dejo a Fernando tirado, lleno de golpes en la cara — ¡Ay! — Grito Ana al verlo, no lo pensó ni dos veces, corrió hasta el — Fernando, ¡mi amor! ¿Estás bien? —

— ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por él, amarlo, después de todo lo que te hizo? ¡¿DESPUES DE QUE TE TIRO COMO UN TRAPO VIEJO?! — Ana miro a Diego molesta —

—Porque así es el amor — Ana miro a Fernando — porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi misma sigo amando a tu hermano con la misma intensidad que el primer día — acaricio el rostro de Fernando — Nunca te mentí, siempre fui sincera contigo, te dije que lo amaba, que seguía esperando por el — Fernando se levantó lentamente — Perdóname si te herí, jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño — Ana tomo de la mano a Fernando, quien ya se encontraba a su lado de pie—

Diego no quiso escuchar más, subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, por su parte Ana, fue corriendo a la cocina por el botiquín, curo las heridas de Fernando, besando cada parte de su rostro…

—Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? — Le pregunto Fernando — No me voy a cansar de repetírtelo nunca — Beso la nariz de Ana, quien se sonrojo— Sé que herí a mi hermano, lo sé — Ana lo miro fijamente — Pero no te podía perder, no te podía dejar ir, no otra vez — la chica simplemente lo abrazo —

—Te amo demasiado — murmuro Ana en su oído, se separó lentamente de el para depositar beso en sus labios, Fernando hizo una mueca de dolor — Perdóname, perdóname —

—No, no, no tus besitos me hacen bien — Ana comenzó a reírse — ¡ASI QUE BESAME! — Fernando tomo el rostro de Ana y le planto un beso el cual profundizaron en unos segundos, estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que la falta de aire los separo finalmente —

— ¡Ay Don Fernando! — Dijo sonrojada — por poco y me mata — Fernando soltó una gran carcajada —

—Te amo — Le repitió — Las cosas van a ser difíciles con Diego aquí, en la casa — Ana se puso seria —

—Escucha, lo de Diego no afectara nuestra relación, yo estoy segura de lo que siento y quiero y para mí no hay nadie mas, solo tu — Fernando sonrió —

—Me tengo que ir a trabajar — Ana hizo un puchero — Pero prometo llegar temprano — Beso sus labios una vez más, subió a su recamara, se cambió rápidamente para dirigirse a la oficina—

Durante el transcurso del día Fernando estuvo de junta en junta, en la casa de los Lascurain las cosas no podían ir mejor, Ana, estaba tan entretenida con los niños que no vio pasar la hora, a eso de las 6:00 de la tarde escucho el sonido de una moto que se alejaba, se acercó a la ventana y vio que era Diego, quien junto con todas sus pertenencia había abandonado la mansión, no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza, pero sabía que era mejor así, evitarían problemas y la esperanza que Diego tenía con ella moriría lentamente. Cerca de las 10:00PM, cuando termino de acostar a todos los pequeños, Ana recibió un mensaje de texto…

_Fernando:  
>{Te espero en mi oficina}<em>

_Ana:  
>{¿Qué pasa?} <em>

_Fernando:  
>{Solo ven, ¿de acuerdo?} <em>

_Ana:  
>{Fernando, me estas asustando}<em>

Espero durante unos segundos más, pero no recibió respuesta, bajo a toda prisa las escaleras y entro de golpe a la oficina, sin percatarse de que Fernando estaba justo detrás de ella...

—Sorpresa…—murmuro en su oído Fernando, Ana no podría creer lo que estaba viendo, en medio del despacho estaba una mesa, con todos los platillos, utensilios, copas, por toda el áreas había rosas rojas, el escritorio desapareció para dar lugar a un pequeño colchón lleno de pétalos…— Esta es nuestra noche — la abrazo por detrás, besando su mejilla — ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto ansioso —

—Me fascina — Contesto emocionada — Gracias — giro sobre sí misma para quedar de frente a él, coloco los brazos alrededor de su cuello — Te amo — Justo en ese momento una suave música comenzó a sonar…—

— ¿Bailamos? — Ana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Fernando comenzó a moverse al compás de la música, tomando a Ana suavemente de la cintura, mientras la ojiverde se dejaba llevar, disfrutando de la música y compañía de Fernando, en esos momentos la atmosfera era mágica, nada podía interrumpir ese momento, no ahora…—Nuestro primer beso, fue aquí — murmuro pegando su boca al hombro de Ana — con esta música —

—Ana sonrió — Como olvidarlo, sabes, desde ese momento yo, ya te amaba — murmuro, aspirando el aroma de Fernando — En ese entonces éramos Don Fernando y Ana —

—Sh….dejemos de hablar, no arruinemos el momento — Ana asintió —

Se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos, varias melodías pasaron y ellos siguieron disfrutando cada una de ellas con la misma intensidad, se dijeron miles de "te amo" al odio y cada una de ellas con el mismo valor y mismo significado que la primera vez….

—Me podría quedar así toda la noche — murmuro Ana — Pero…la cena se va a enfriar y me muero de hambre — Fernando soltó una risa — Tranquis, tranquis, volveremos a bailar — le guiño el ojo —

—Brunooooo — grito Fernando, en cuestión de segundo el mayordomo apareció — ¿No podrías servir ya la cena? —

— ¡Cla…cla…claro Don Fernando! — Miro a Ana y le dedico una tierna sonrisa — no tardo — Fernando tomo de la mano a Ana y la llevo hasta su asiento, acto seguido se sentó enfrente de ella —

Minutos después Fernando y Ana disfrutaban de una rica cena, entre besos y risas disfrutaron de una maravillosa noche llena de romantisimo…

—Todos lo saben…—Dijo Ana quien se encontraba recostada a la lado de Fernando en el pequeño colchón lleno de pétalos — Ya no es un secreto — sonrió —

—Nuestro amor, nunca fue secreto — Fernando la volteo a ver — Fue más fuerte que nosotros, nunca lo pudimos ocultar — Ana lo volteo a ver —

—Tiene tanta razón…— comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, Fernando miro los labios de la ojiverde deseando poder besarlos y así lo hizo, dio por terminada la distancia que los separa para besar a Ana intensamente…— Quiero estar contigo…— Esa confesión dejo a Fernando en shock…no sabía que responder…— Te amo…—

—Fernando se sentó de golpe, Ana hizo lo mismo — Escucha…— tomo el rostro de Ana entre sus manos — Te amo, claro que quiero estar contigo — murmuro pegando su frente a la de ella, Ana acaricio la mano de Fernando — Pero quiero que sea especial, único — murmuro—

— ¡Ey! — Lo miro Ana — El momento lo hacemos nosotros, no el lugar, ni los detalles si no la persona con la cual estarás, a quien te entregaras —Ana comenzó a quitarle el saco a Fernando — Y yo definitivamente quiero estar contigo, aquí y ahora — sin decir nada Fernando beso a Ana tiernamente, la recostó lentamente, comenzaron a despojarse de cada una de las prendas que vestían…—

—Te amo…— _**entre besos, carisias y un sinfín de palabras de amor, cada gesto, cada risa, cada caricia hizo de ese momento una experiencia inigualable**_, por fin Ana y Fernando se entregaron por completo, habían esperado tanto por ese momento que no había duda…había valido la pena cada una de las lágrimas que habían derramado…— Te amo — murmuro Fernando pegando su frente a la de ella —

**Continuara…**


	5. La Pregunta

Capítulo 5. "_**La Pregunta**_"

—Fue maravilloso — Dijo Fernando por fin —

— ¿Así? — Dijo con una cara seductora — ¿Te gustaría repetir? —Fernando rio a carcajadas — Digo, porque a mi si —

—Eres insaciable Ana Leal — Entre risas se volvieron a besar — Pero yo solo te quiero abraza— suspiro — sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío — Ana hizo lo que Fernando deseaba, lo abrazo, estuvieron así durante un largo tiempo, fue el sonido de la puerta del despacho abriéndose, lo que los despego y levanto de golpe —

— ¿Qué hacen? — lo voz de Fanny se escuchó por todo el despacho — OHMYGOOOOD! — grito, Ana se escondió detrás de Fernando —

—Fa….Fa….Fanny — dijo Fernando nervioso — ¿Pero qué, que haces aquí? — la chica no podía contener la risa, Ana y su papa estaban rojos como los tomates — ¡Fanny, te estoy hablando! —

—Venia por un libro, peo veo que este lugar esta ocupadito — hizo un parte de movimientos hasta toparse con la mirada de Ana, quien estaba avergonzada — hashtag (#) sigan con lo suyito — Salió del lugar sin poder parar de reírse —

—Fernando qué vergüenza — dijo la ojiverde tapándose la cara — Lo que me espera mañana — negó con la cabeza, Fernando rio — No te rías, como tú no estarás en la casa —

—Calmada — acaricio su mejilla, acto seguido le dio un tierno beso en los labios —

A la mañana siguiente….

—Buenos días ¡Mis niños! — Dijo Ana sonriente al entrar a la cocina — ¿Cómo amanecieron? — la ojiverde miro a Fanny de re-ojo —

—Nosotros muy bien — hablo la mayor de la tropa Lascurain — Pero me imagino que tu MUCHO MEJOR — La niñera abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar la indirecta —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Luz inocentemente —

—Pues por que dormir muy bien mi corazón — la ojiverde le lanzo una mirada matadora a la chica, quien no podía contener la risa —

—Buenos días Familia — La voz de Diego se escuchó por toda la cocina, una silencio incomodo se origino después del saludo — Buenos días Ana — le dedico una sonrisa — Ya es tarde, ¿aún no se van a la escuela? — Ana estaba confusa, no entendía la actitud de Diego —

—Aun no — hablo por fin Alicia, Ana tomo un sorbo de su taza de café, mientras observaba la escena — ¿Por qué preguntas? —

—Les iba a proponer algo — miro a Ana de re-ojo — Si quieren podemos llevarlos Ana y yo a la escuela — La tropa Lascurain respondió con un rotundo si, el cual se escuchó por toda la casa, Ana por poco y se ahoga al escuchar esa propuesta — Pero no sé si Anita quiere — La volteo a ver con una sonrisa enorme —

—Luz se bajó de su asiento para dirigirse a toda prisa a donde su niñera se encontraba — ¿Verdad que si nos quieres llevar? — Ana no sabía qué hacer, vio a Manuela quien la miraba desconcertada —

—Mi corazón — se agacho para quedar a su altura — No lo sé mi amor, mira aún tengo muchos pendientes aquí en la casa — De pronto toda la tropa se encontraba alrededor de ella suplicándole que los llevara a la escuela — Esta bien — suspiro — Pero….a cambio de unos besos bien tronados — sin dudarlo los pequeños se le fueron encima y la llenaron de besos — Muy bien, vamos — Miro a Diego con una mirada confusa — Tu y yo vamos a hablar de una vez por todas — susurro a el fotógrafo una vez que estuvieron en la camioneta y los pequeños estaban distraídos —

—Lo mismo digo — arranco el carro tomando rumbo a la escuela —

Era un largo día en la vida de Fernando Lascurain, tenía demasiados pendientes, demasiadas juntas, pero nada de eso podría arruinar la felicidad que lo embargaba…

—Don Fernando — se escuchó en el auricular—

—Sí, dime Beatriz, ¿Qué pasa? — Contesto exasperado —

—La señora Isabela lo busca — Fernando resoplo enojado —

—Dígale que pase — El sabes que tenía que hablar con su aún esposa lo molestaba, sabia lo difícil que seria y lo molesta que llegaría a ser Isabela —

—Bien Isabela… — Fernando se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó el saco, se dirigió hasta ella sin siquiera mirarla — Dime ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Este todo bien? ¿Él bebe? —

—Isabela quiso ocultar su molestia pero fue inútil — Ni siquiera te molesta en preguntar por mí — Fernando estuvo a punto de responderle pero la mujer lo ignoro continuando con su discurso — Vengo por lo del divorcio — Fernando suspiro — no te preocupes, no seguiré insistiendo ¿de acuerdo? — El hombre la miro confuso — Bien, lo único que pido es un buen futuro para mi hijo y para mí — Fernando rio — Creo que es lo justo —

—Está bien, está bien — se tocó las cienes — ¿Algo más? — Se sentó en su silla — Y si es lo justo, todo lo que mi hijo necesite lo pagare y se lo daré — suspiro — también a ti —

—Ahora, dime ¿qué te paso en la cara? — Señalando los evidentes golpes que tenía en el rostro — mira como estas — trato de acercarse hasta el, pero Fernando le hizo gesto evidenciando su incomodidad — Al menos dime ¿Quién te pego? — Fernando hizo una mueca —

—Diego — Isabela abrió los ojos como plato —

—De seguro fue por la maldita niñera — Fernando la miro molesto —

—Escúchame bien Isabela — tomo aire y trato de controlarse — No te permito que hablas así de Ana, respétala — Isabela no podía ocultar su enojo, faltaba poco para que explotara y ni que decir de Fernando — Lo mejor será que te retires, ya hable con mis abogados y en poco días te mandaran los papeles para que se inicie todo de una vez — Isabela, no dijo nada más, dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí —

— ¡Adiós mis niños! — Grito Ana mientras veía como se alejaban los pequeños para entrar al colegio — Lo amo — Los niños la vieron una vez más, esta les dedico una dulce sonrisa hasta que desaparecieron detrás de las puerta — muy bien — se volteo para ver a Diego quien esperaba impaciente arriba de la camioneta — Tenemos que hablar — Diego la miro serio — es en serio —

—Me parece perfecto Ana — su tono era seco — vamos a tomar un café — la chica lo miro seria y asintió, Diego la llevo al café que estaba cerca de la mansión, sabía que tenía que regresar al trabajo, se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas, ordenaron y se quedaron en silencio — ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? — Diego fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio — ¿Por qué me ilusionaste? —

—Escúchame — Hablo por fin la chica — Yo sé, yo sé que hice mal — Diego la miro con lágrimas en los ojos — Pero no lo pude evitar, fue algo que paso, fue inevitable —

—Pero tu aceptaste mis besos, me correspondiste, yo lo sentía aquí — se tocó el pecho — No me lo puedes negar — Ana suspiro —

—Es cierto, te bese, te hice creer que podíamos tener algo, te dije que lo intentaríamos, pero no pude Diego, no pude y no podre nunca — lo miro directo a los ojos — mi corazón le pertenece a Fernando —

— ¿Qué hice mal? — Se preguntó entre lágrimas — tal vez yo solo me dedique a perderte, no supe luchar por tu amor —

—No me perdiste — Diego sonrió ante la posibilidad de algo — simplemente nunca me tuviste — Sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa dejando a Diego completamente destrozado —

Al llegar a la mansión la niñera le conto a Manuela lo que había pasado unos momentos antes, dejando a la cocinera impresionada…

—Ay mana — Ana negó con la cabeza —

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber ilusionado a Diego — suspiro, Manuela le tomo el hombro en señal de apoyo —

—Tu siempre le fuiste sincera amiga, no te culpes — Ana estuvo a punto de contestarle pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo, miro la pantalla la cual marcaba "Mensaje de Don Fernando" — Es Fernando. — Manuela sonrió —

_Don Fernando:_

_{Oye hermosa, prepara todo que habrá comida familiar} _

_Ana: _

_{¿Comida familiar? ¿Festejamos algo importante?} _

_Don Fernando: _

_{No, simplemente quiero que comamos en familia}_

_Ana: _

_{Está bien, no me vayas a dejar mal eh, me voy a esmerar para que todo salga perfecto}_

_Don Fernando:_

_{No te dejare mal mujer, te amo, te veo en unas horas} _

Cerca de las 4:00PM toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor, Fernando estaba un poco tarde, el trafico tenida la culpa, le urgía llegar a casa, sentir el amor de sus hijos, de Ana, tenerlos cerca, tras 15 largos minutos por fin estaba en casa, al entrar al comedor una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, ahí estaba su familia…completa, llena de alegría, carcajadas, al verlo gritaron de felicidad, creyeron que nunca llegaría, pero ahí estaba…

— ¡HOLA FAMILIA! — se quitó el saco, dejándolo a lado junto con su portfolio, acto seguido recorrió cada uno de los asiento dando un pequeño beso en la frente de sus hijos, al final sonrió dirigiéndose a Ana — Mi amor — se acercó lentamente a ella depositando un tierno beso en sus labios — al fondo se escuchaba el "uyyyy" de la tropa el cual ignoraron pero no pudieron evitar reírse —

Durante toda la comida Fernando y Ana estuvieron tomados de la mano, mientras platicaban con sus pequeños de la escuela, los cuales contaron divertidos sus anécdotas, Guille y Alex disfrutaban hacerle travesuras a sus amigos dejándolos en ridículo enfrente de sus compañeras, Luz por otra parte conto que hubo una dinámica con la profesora que consistía en hacer un dibujo de toda su familia, prometió mostrárselos después de la comida, Sebas comento sobre su grupo favorito con entusiasmo anunciándoles que quería el nuevo disco, Alicia sus ya sonados VX años, los cuales Ana prometió organizar lo más pronto posible…

—Oye papa…—Hablo la universitaria — ¿Ya le pediste a Ana que fuera tu novia? — Fernando casi se ahoga al escuchar tal pregunta y Ana ni que decir estaba roja de los nervios — Digo porque veo que se andan dando sus picoretes y nada que hacen su anuncio oficial —

—Estefanía por el amor de dios…—Fernando miro a Ana quien no sabía que hacer —

— ¡¿No se los has pedido?! — Grito Fanny sorprendida — ¡Dios santo papa! — Fernando no sabía que hacer — Vamos pídeselo, para que seamos testigos de esto ¿están de acuerdo hermanos? — La tropa dijo un rotundo "Si", Fernando trago saliva nervioso — ¿Qué esperas? — toda la tropa se paró alrededor de ellos —

—Ana y Fernando se miraron nerviosos, el ojiverde se aclaró la garganta antes de hacer la gran pregunta, tomo las manos de Ana y las beso cariñosamente — Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? — Ana sintió — y si no fuese por mi hija Fanny — miro a la mayor de la tropa quien sonrió — no me acordaría de este maravilloso detalle — Suspiro — Señorita Ana Leal….¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? — Ana no podía ocultar su emoción—

—Claro que si — Tomo el rostro de Fernando entre sus manos sin decir más beso tiernamente sus labios, mientras que la tropa Lascurain festejaba el inicio de una vida maravillosa —

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Oh, oh, oh

Capítulo 6. "_**oh, oh, oh.**_"

10 semanas después…

—Hola hermosa — Saludo Fernando a Ana cuando recién despertaba— ¿Cómo amaneciste solecito? — beso la mejilla de Ana quien sonrió —

—Así con tus besitos, amanecí muy bien — se levantó y acaricio su mejilla — Me parece increíble que estemos juntos — Sonrió al ver a Fernando suspirando enamorando —

— Estamos en las mismas mi amor — Fernando comenzó a besar a la chica quien moría de risa —

— Ya, ya calmase señor Lascurain — La chica estaba agitada — Estamos a plena luz del día — Fernando resoplo enojado, la chica se levantó — Me iré a vestir, tengo que levantar a los niños para el colegio — se acercó a su guardarropa, tomo su uniforme y se dirigió al baño —

—Oye — La llamo Fernando, la chica se giró para poder mirarlo, esperando que hablara — No creo que debas seguir utilizando tu uniforme — Ana abrió la boca para replicar — Digo, somos novios, desde siempre has sido parte de la familia — se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacia ella para quitarle suavemente el uniforme de las manos — Ya no eres la "niñera" de mis hijos…ahora eres su madre — Los ojos de Ana se llenaron de lágrimas, estaban tan conmovida por las palabras de Fernando — ¡Ey! ¡ey! No llores hermosa — limpio las lágrimas que ya corrían por las mejillas de la chica con las yemas de sus dedos — Es la más pura y sincera verdad que eh dicho en mucho tiempo, que te amo, que desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas te convertiste en la señora de esta casa y en la madre mis hijos — Ana sonrió, no pudo evitar besar de manera impulsiva a Fernando—

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo — repitió miles de veces, mientras besaba a Fernando —

—Yo también te amo — y justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse un pequeño torbellino lleno de gritos y risas invadió la recamara de Ana —

— ¡ANA! ¡ANA! ¡ANA! ¡ANA! ¡ANA! ¡ANA! — entraron gritando los pequeños —

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso par de 2? — dijo tratando de imitar su voz —

— ¡Te queremos! — los gemelos, abrazos a Ana y Fernando con mucha fuerza — no te vayas nunca —

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto su papa — ¿Niños? —

—Nada — Respondió Alex — No queremos que Ana Banana se vaya — Dijo con una gran sonrisa. —

—Ana rio ante tanta ternura, abrazo fuertemente a los gemelos y acto seguido se agacho para quedar a su altura para poder hablar con ellos — Yo nunca, nunca, escúchenlo bien — los gemelos asintieron — me voy a ir, siempre estaré a su lado — miro a Fernando quien sonreía ante tan tierna escena — fuera de lo que pase con su padre, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarlos, para estar con ustedes — Los gemelos la abrazaron muy fuerte, Ana tomo la mano de Fernando quien se agacho para abrázalos a los 3 —

—Buenos, vamos, vamos que tienen que ir a la escuela — dijo la ojiverde con entusiasmó, los gemelos salieron corriendo mientras reían, miro a Fernando quien la miraba tiernamente, le mando un beso y salió corriendo para alcanzar a la tropa Lascurain —

La familia Lascurain desayuno como cada mañana desde que Ana había llegado a sus vidas, llenos de risa, entusiasmo, alegría pero sobre todo amor, el divorcio de Fernando marchaba muy bien, hasta ahora Isabela no había complicado las cosas, había aceptado muy bien las condiciones al igual que Fernando aunque le parecían un poco exageradas las cifras que pedía, pero no importaba solo quería el divorcio, según los abogados solo faltaba el dictamen final ya que habían firmado los papeles y era de mutuo acuerdo lo cual facilitaba las cosas para él.

—Bueno mi amor — dijo Fernando a Ana — me voy a la oficina — besos su labios — Regreso a comer ¡ehh! — La tropa Lascurain se había ido unos minutos antes — Te adoro —

Ana, Manuela y Bruno se quedaron completamente solos en la cocina, comenzaron a levanta los latos sucias y a limpiar…

—Oye mana — comenzó a hablar Manuela — ¡Felicidades! — Miro a Ana — Por fin cumpliste tu sueño —

—Si mana, tengo a mi familia — suspiro — no sabes lo feliz que estoy, Fernando y los niños son todo para mí — rio feliz — Pero díganme ustedes picarones — señalo a Bruno y a la cocinera con la mirada — Desde hace días los noto muy raros ¡suelten la sopa! —

— ¿So…so….sopa? — Dijo el mayordomo con su particular tartamudeo — No…no…no tenemos nada que contar A…A…Ana —

—No me mientas Bruno — miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado — Manuela…—

—Somos novios — soltó la cocinera de golpe —

—Ma…ma… ¡Manuela! — La regaño Bruno — Perdón Ana, se suponía que…que era secreto — Ana lo miro sonriente —

—Cállate y dame un abrazo — dejo lo que tenía en las manos para extender sus brazos y envolver a la nueva pareja entre ellos — Muchas felicidades —

Durante los siguientes días, las cosas fueron mejorando, cada día era único y especial en la vida de los Lascurain, habían pasado 3 días desde que Ana se había enterado del noviazgo entre Manuela y Bruno cosa que no tardó mucho en regarse, la ojiverde tenía que contárselo a Fernando quien aceptó gustoso la noticia.

— ¡Mi amor! — Llego gritando Fernando, Ana se encontraba doblando la ropa de la pequeña Luz para meterla en los cajones — ¡Mira! — Al llegar hasta ella, le entrego un sobre, la chica lo miro desconcertada — Ábrelo, Ábrelo — Ana hizo lo que su "exjefe" le pidió, abrió el sobre, dentro de él se encontraban unos papeles — Es el acta de divorcio, ¡Soy un hombre libre! — Ana grito de la felicidad, lo abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el — Soy libre para amarte, para complacerte, para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo — Fernando la cargo y le dio un sin de vuelvas, mientras la besaba entre risas llenas de felicidad —

—Fernando me estas mareando — dijo Ana entre risas — ¡Te amo! —Grito — Pero bájame o harás que vomite — Fernando beso su mejilla riendo, mientras finalmente la bajaba — ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —

—A donde me quieres llevar — Pregunto apenada —

—Mejor llévame tu — comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente — llévame a los más prohibido — dijo riendo —

—Fernando — dijo Ana sonrojada — ¡Que cosas dices! —

—Las cosas que me salen de aquí — señalo su corazón — Las cosas que siento por ti — Ana sonrió —

—Sin decir nada ella lo beso de una manera tan tierna y dulce que Fernando solamente continúo con aquel beso — Dame 5 minutos, termino de hacer esto — señalo con la mirada la ropa — y soy completamente tuya —

—Ok, pero 5 minutos — Fernando salió de la recamara de las niñas para cambiarse de ropa, eran alrededor de las 12 del día, había cancelado todos sus planes de ese día para convivir con su familia, se cambió de ropa y espero a Ana en la sala —

—Listo vámonos — Fernando se levantó, se ajustó acomodo el pantalón, se dirigió hasta Ana quien tomo su mano —

Al día siguiente…

—Tú y tus chequeos de rutina — Dijo la Jenny aburrida —

—Mana, esto es sumamente importante, ¿sabes cuantas enfermedades podemos prevenir si nos checamos cada determinado tiempo? — Jenny la miro — Hazme caso, el día me lo vas a gradecer —

—Jenny tomo su mano — Esta bien carnalita — Esperaron alrededor de 15 minutos mas —

—Disculpen la tardanza — Dijo el médico entrando al consultorio — Muy bien, a ver — se sentó, abrió su expediente y los sobres que tenía en la mano — Señorita Jenny — la morena escucho atentamente al doctor — Tus resultados salieron perfectos, estamos muy bien de salud, tu próximo chequeo será hasta dentro de 4 meses, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes es solo de rutina—

— ¡Muchas gracias Doctor! — Miro a Ana quien le sonrió — ¿Y mi carnalita como esta? —

—Bueno señorita Leal me parece que usted y yo nos estaremos viendo por mucho tiempo — La ojiverde no entendía al doctor —

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? — Ana estaba demasiado alterada —

— ¿De verdad no se ha dado cuenta? — Pregunto el medido demasiado asombrado —

— ¿De qué me debería dar cuenta? — Le doctor sonrió, re leyó sus resultados para confirmar lo que estaba a punto de decir, mientras que una Ana impaciente esperaba por su respuesta—

— ¡Felicidades Señorita Leal, usted está embarazada! — La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la ojiverde —

_**Continuara…**_


	7. ¿Era el momento?

Capítulo 7. _**"¿Era el momento?" **_

_Fernando's POV_

— ¿Embarazada? — Dije casi sin aliento — ¿Estas segura? — Ana asintió efusivamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro — Un hijo — Dije alegremente, sin pensarlo dos veces me levante de mi asiento acercándome rápidamente a ella para abrazarla y cargarla dándole un sinfín de vueltas — No sabes lo feliz que me haces — le susurre a su oído, la escuche reír llena de felicidad, percatándome de las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas —

—No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar — Comenzó a explicarme una vez que la baje y me senté junto a ella — Tenía miedo, pavor de tu reacción, no sabía si este era el momento justo como para tener un hijo — coloque el dedo índice sobre sus labios evitando que siguiese hablando —

—Un hijo siempre es una bendición — Dije sonriendo — Un hijo tuyo y mío — suspire emocionado — Te juro que ni en mi sueños más locos pensé que esto sucedería tan pronto — tome su mano y la lleve hasta mis labios para besarla repetidamente — Te amo más que a propia vida, tu, mis hijos…— Pensé bien y corregí — Nuestros hijos — coloque mi mano en su vientre — Lo son todo para mí — Ana me regalo de nuevo esa sonrisa, la que me alegraba los días—

"_Un hijo, un hijo era una bendición, me sentía culpable, al menos un poco, la idea de tener un hijo junto a Ana me fascinaba, no puedo evitar comparar la alegría que siento ahora, justo ahora con la profunda tristeza que me embargo cuando Isabela me dio la noticia de su embarazo ¿que era? ¿Por qué la diferencia? Sabía que amaba a mis hijos a los 2, bueno prácticamente ahora 9. Después de darle muchas vueltas lo comprendí, la sola idea de perder a Ana opaco mi alegría al saber que sería padre por octava ocasión, pero ahora en estos momentos podía disfrutar de esta maravillosa noticia con toda la plenitud que la vida me ofrecía…" _

—Tenemos que contarle a los niños — Me dijo emocionada la mujer de ojos verdes que amaba — ¿Cómo podemos decírselos? — Cambio un poco su actitud — ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaran? —

—Oh corazón — Acaricie su mejilla — Estarán fascinados con la noticia — sonreí ante su preocupación — Te lo juro — Tome su mano, jugué con sus dedos esperando su respuesta —

—Yo sé que si — Se limpió las lágrimas —

—Ven, vamos a comer — Agarre más fuerte su mano, con la que le quedaba libre se limpió el rostro quitando todo rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado —

— _**¡Bienvenido a la familia noveno Lascurain!**_ — gritaron al mismo tiempo mis 7 hijos, quienes nos esperaban con playeras de color azul y rosado —

— ¡Oh dios! — Dijo Ana, tapándose la cara — ¿Cómo lo supieron? — 7 de mis 6 hijos no pudieron ocultar su felicidad —

—Escuchamos que se lo decías a la abuelita Jenny's — respondieron los gemelos —

—Eso está muy mal niños — dije regañándolos pero con una sonrisa en el rostro — Pero esta vez se los pasare —

—Un nuevo hermanito — Dijo la mayor — Espero, espero sea niña — Dijo casi brincando —

—Ay mana, yo también — Mire a Ana y note su felicidad, sonreía aliviada, sin preocupaciones —

—Lo más importante es que este bien, lleno de salud, el sexo es lo de menos — Ana asintió sonriente —

"_Entonces me percate, al fondo detrás de los mayores se encontraba la más pequeña…Luz quien por más que tratara de esconderse y ocultar su tristeza era inevitable, sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados un fuerte signo de que había llorado durante un largo rato, quise acercarme a ella pero me fue imposible ella se percató y mirándome desafiante se negó, pude notar las grandes lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus ojitos, suspiro y decidió sonreír para ocultar su tristeza, quería saber que pasaba, pero me di cuenta de que no era el momento…"_

—Vamos a comer — Dijo Ana al fin, me percaté de que buscaba con la mirada a Luz — Vente mi corazón, siéntate a lado mío — mi pequeña rubia sonrió, antes de acercarse a ella se giró, pude notar que se limpió sus mejillas — Ey, ¿Qué pasa? — Luz negó con la cabeza y simplemente sonrió, Ana me miro preocupada y yo solo asentí —

"_Pasamos un rato verdaderamente agradable, lleno de risas, durante el postre Manuela y Bruno le prepararon una sorpresa a Ana por la nueva buena"_

— _¡Felicidades Mama!_ — Tenía escrito el plato con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, el favorito de ella —

—Ay muchachos — La mujer de ojos verdes tomo mi mano y me miro sonriente — De verdad que muchas gracias —

—Gracias — Dije sonriente y mire a toda mi familia — No sabíamos que iban a tomar tan bien la noticia del embarazo de Ana — La mire enamorado —

— _¿Qué?_ — Escuche a mis espalda, esa voz, llena de furia, dolor, resentimiento, sorpresa solo podía ser de alguien… _Diego_ — ¿Ana estas embarazada? — Ella lo miro sorprendida, rápidamente me miro a mi asustada — _**¡Respóndeme! **_— grito, lo cual hizo que mis hijos se asustaran, suspire, me levante de mi asiento y me encontré con el cara a cara —

— ¿Podrías calmarte? — Le pedí aquello de la mejor manera posible — Como puedes ver, espantas a mis hijos y a _**mi mujer**_ — señale a quienes mencione —

—Se te llena la boca al decir _"mi mujer"_ — Mi miro con odio, algo que no se me hacía raro, esa mirada la conocía, me era familiar, la vi durante 19 años y ahora era exactamente igual — _"Mi mujer"_ — volvió a repetir — Vaya que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo — dijo aquello con sarcasmo — Pero bueno ¿que podías esperar de una criada que está enamorada de su jefe? ¿Lo querías amarrar? — Esta vez se dirigió a Ana — Veo que lo lograste — Le aplaudió — Vaya que eres hábil, no tienes ni un pelo de tonta, lograste que los 2 hermanos Lascurain se enamoran de ti y te quedaste con el mejor de ellos — Ana mi miro llorando, negando con la cabeza, aquello me hizo perder los estribos, tome a hermano de la chaqueta y lo lleve hasta la pared, dándole un buen golpe y acorralándolo contra lo mencionado—

—_Cuida muy bien tus palabras_ — Dije entre dientes, conteniendo toda mi furia, mire de reojo a mi familia, la cual se encontraba asustada, Ana estaba en shock, no podía tranquilizarlos — Niños, váyanse a su cuarto — No vi ningún movimiento — ¡Ana! ¡Ana! — Grite varias veces hasta que reacciono — _**¡Llévate a los niños a nuestro cuarto! **_— Diego me miro de nuevo furioso — Tengo que arreglar unas cosas con mi hermano — Ana asintió, tomo de la mano a Luz, Guille y Alex, lo demás ya se habían levantado y la esperaban en la puerta del comedor, mire a mi hermano y le sostuve la mirada, en otros tiempos tal vez me hubiese sentido culpable, pero la forma en la que se expresó de Ana, la mujer que amaba había hecho que llegara al límite _estaba harto de sentirme culpable, de no poder disfrutar de mi felicidad por él, ya no más, dejaría mis dudas y culpas a un lado para poder ser feliz _— Escúchame bien _**imbécil**_ — dije aquello con énfasis — Jamás, jamás te vuelvas a expresar así de Ana — lo zarandee un poco — A ella la respetas y mientras estés en mi cada, ¡así será! — Me pude percatar de la presencia de mi padre, me da vergüenza saber que estaba presenciado esta desagradable escena entre sus hijos, pero no lo pude evitar, trato de meterse pero Bruno no se lo permitió, pude escuchar "_Déjelos, esto tenía que pasar_" —

—Diego reacciono, con una fuerza inimaginable se soltó de mi agarre — Tu a mí no me pones condiciones, no sabes el asco que me das — Me dijo lleno de enojo mientras se arreglaba la ropa — Tu y ella, los 2, es la segunda vez que me haces lo mismo, primero Fanny y ahora ¿Ana? — rio con cinismo — Pero bueno que podía esperar de una mujer como ella, se considera tan poca cosa que regreso contigo y rechazo el amor sincero que yo le ofrecía — Cada una de sus palabras me hacían enfurecer más, como demonios se atrevía a expresarse mal de Ana si según el, la amaba — Pero bueno, no te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, porque sé que no la tendrás — guardo silencio durante unos segundos — Ana _**no**__ es lo que parece_ — Palmeo mi hombro mientras me sonreía y salía del comedor —

_Ana's POV_

"_Deje a los niños en la recamara de su padre como este me lo había pedido, salí de ahí lo más pronto posible, me era imposible calmarlos, mientras contenía el llanto, tape mi boca con la mano para acallar los sollozos que salían de ella incontrolables, entre a mi recamara, cerré la puerta con fuerza y por fin pude llorar con libertada, me eche a la cama y perdí la noción del tiempo, no entendía la actitud de Diego, creía que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, que equivocada estaba, comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, trate de calmarme, controlar mi llanto, tarde…pero lo conseguí, tras unos minutos sola por fin salí de mi antigua recamara para dirigirme a donde estaba los niños, entre despacio para encontrarlos a todos en la cama mientras disfrutaban de una película que le había puesto Manuela en el DVD, sonreí al verlos a todos abobados, Fanny con la pequeña Luz acariciando su rubia cabellera, mientras los gemelos estaban en el piso haciendo una voces muy raras, Sebas, Alicia y Nando se encontraban recostados uno a lado del otro en la cama, mirando atentos la trama…" _

— ¡Ana! — Escuche a Luz llamarme — Ven aquí con nosotros — Me acerca hasta ella, mire a Fanny quien con su mirada me dijo todo, tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas _¿Y papa? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? _—

—Vengan aquí todos — Me senté en medio de la cama, tome el control del DVD y puse pausa a la película, se acercaron hasta rodearme, Luz busco mis brazos y la subí a mis piernas, mientras la abrazaba —

— ¿Dónde está mi papa? — Fue la primera en hablar — ¿Y el tío Diego? ¿Se molestó? ¿No quiere a mi hermanito? — Sin decir nada, llevo su pequeña mano a mi vientre y lo acaricio, mire a mis niños quienes esperaban impacientes mi respuesta, excepto Fanny y Nando quienes sabían la verdad —

—De acuerdo — Acomode a Luz y me dispuse a hablar — Su papa y su tío Diego tenían unas cosillas que arreglar —

— ¿Se comieron un pollito juntos? — Me pregunto Luz inocente —

—Algo así mi corazón — Bese su frente — No quiero que se espante, ni mucho menos tengan una mala imagen de su tío, él los quiere, es solo que hoy no fue buen día, estaba muy molesto y exploto — acaricie la mejilla de la pequeña quien me sonreí —

—Ah bueno — Respondieron inocentemente todos —

— ¡Bien! Continuemos viendo la película — Luz se bajó rápidamente de mis piernas, mientras yo me quitaba los tacones y me deslizaba por la cama para poder acostarme y estar cómoda, Luz se posiciono a lado mío, mientas uno de los gemelos reclamo el único brazo libre que me quedaba, Alex busco desesperada algún espacio libre hasta que busco un espacio entre mis piernas para posicionarse entre ellas, mire a Fanny, Nando, Sebas y Alicia quienes se reirán ante tal situación, buscaron los pocos lugares libres que quedaban, se distribuyeron para poder disfrutar de la película plácidamente, los escuche susurrar _"Vaya que la quieren" _lo cual hizo que yo sonriera como una estúpida —

"_Había alrededor de una hora y Fernando aun no regresaba, me preocupaba que había pasado, trate de calmarme, pero me era imposible, la película había terminado, toda la topa se durmió durante el proceso de esta, no había problema era sábado, podían hacer lo que quisieran, con sumo cuidado me levante lentamente tratando de no despertarlos, me puse las zapatillas y de dispuse a salir de la recamara..."_

— ¡Fernando! — Dije casi gritando al salir de la recámara — Mi amor — Lo abrase fuertemente — ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada? — Me regalo una sonrisa tan dulce que por poco y me derrito —

—Calmada — Tomo mi mano y la beso — Ven, vamos al cuarto —

—No, no los niños están durmiendo ahí — Fernando me miro —

—Entonces vamos a la de ellos — Fuimos hasta ahí para tomar asiento en la cama de Sebas — Acabamos muy mal, nos dijimos cosas terribles — Negó con la cabeza — Perdóname por mi reacción, pero no podía soportar que hablara mal de ti — Comencé a llorar de nuevo — Me dijo que no eras lo que pensaba — _La realidad me abrumo, Diego sabia me secreto, lo sabía y se lo había insinuado a Fernando, negué con la cabeza, mientras la agachaba llorando, Fernando se percató de aquello, tomo mi barbilla con delicadeza e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos _— _**Yo sé quién eres, confió en ti, no me importa lo que piense el **_— beso mis labios — _**te amo.**_ —

"_Esta farsa tenía que acabarse ya, tenía que contarle la verdad a Fernando, no podía guardar mas este secreto…"_

_**Continuara…**_


	8. ¿Niña o Niño? ¿Kate o Ricardo?

Capítulo 9. _**"¿Niña o Niño? ¿Kate o Ricardo?"**_

_Ana's POV_

"_Nos encontrábamos recostados en la cama, mi cara reposaba en el pecho de Fernando, mientras nuestras manos jugaban, mi embarazo iba viento en popa, había cumplido ya los 3 meses, eso si las náuseas matutinas eran cada vez peores, pero estaba feliz, feliz, feliz, se comenzaban a notar los cambios en mi cuerpo, mis senos crecieron notablemente, lo cual le agradaba mucho a Fernando quien los miraba fijamente debes en cuando."_

— ¿Qué tanto piensas cariño? — Me pregunto el ojiverde —

—En lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida estos últimos 3 meses — dije sonriente — ¿No te parece? — Lo mire y me sorprendió el brillo en sus ojos —

—Muchísimo — Sonrió — Pero sabes que me gusta más… — Miro directamente mi busto—

— ¡Fernando! — Dije riendo, mientras me tapaba —

—Mi ¿novio? Comenzó a reír, se acercó lentamente a mí para depositar un beso en mis labios — Si sabes que te amo ¿verdad? Que soy completamente feliz a tu lado, que me devolviste la vida el día en que llegaste a esta casa — Me miraba enamorado —

—Yo también te amo, mi amor — Bese repetidamente sus labios — Oye ¿has pensando en los nombres para él bebe? — Fernando se acomodó hasta quedar pegado a la cabecera de nuestra cama, acto seguido me subí a horcajadas sobre él, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo mire fijamente — Dime ¿Cuáles tienes en mente? —

—Bueno — Beso mis labios — Si es niño ¿Qué te parece Nicolás? Como mi padre — _¿Nicolás? Me tenía que estar jodiendo, que clase de nombre era ese, pensé una manera sutil de descartarlo de la lista pero me fue imposible, así que solo sonreí y asentí _— Y si es niña…Ana…como tú —

— ¿Ana? ¡Como yo! — Negué con la cabeza — No, no mi amor — Fernando hizo un puchero el cual me hizo reír a carcajadas — Esta bien, está bien, lo tendremos en cuenta — suspire —

—A ver, dime, tu ¿Cuáles has pensado? — Coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me pego aún más a él, me miraba con mucha curiosidad, esperando mi respuesta—

—Bueno — Suspire — Si es niña, quiero que se llame Kate…Kate Lascurain — Me di cuenta de que dije el nombre con añoranza, me fije en la reacción de mi novio, quien respondió con una sonrisa —

—Me gusta — medito un poco — Kate Lascurain Leal, ¡es perfecto! —

— ¿De verdad te gusta? — Pregunte —

—Me fascina —

—Bueno y si es niño...Ricardo — Suspire y espere su respuesta —

—Ricardo... Ricardo Nicolás Lascurain Leal — Lo repitió una y otra vez — Me gusta, suena bien, demasiado bien —

—Entonces…—Dije impaciente — ¿Kate o Ricardo? —

—Sí, así será — Acto seguido atrapo mis labios en un apasionado beso —

—Espera, espera, espera— Me despegue de el rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba corriendo directo al baño con la mano en la boca tratando de aguantar lo que estaba a punto de salir, minutos después me encontraba en el escusado expulsando aquel liquido asqueroso como todas las mañanas, Fernando estaba alado mío, dando pequeños masajes en mi espalda demostrándome su apoyo, retiraba el cabello que caía sobre mi rostro para que no se manchara de todo lo que expulsaba—

—Shhh, shhh, todo está bien, en cuestión de minutos te sentirás mejor — me susurraba al oído — En unas semanas estas náuseas y vómitos se acabaran — Tras 6 embarazos, Fernando era ya un experto en la gestación, se sabía cada etapa, los cambios que se avecinaban, cuanto tiempo durarían, no sabía cuan agradecida estaba por tenerlo a lado mío, apoyándome, explicándome lo que pasaba, me limpio la boca con el dorso, mi novio ya tenía un vaso de agua en la mano para que hiciera gárgaras y se me quitara ese mal sabor de boca—

—Gracias — murmure con una voz ronca —

—Es mi deber — sonrió —

—Vamos — Me levante lentamente — Los niños se levantaran — Me mire en el espejo, estaba pálida, cansada y se notaba en mi rostro —

—Puedes recostarte un rato Ana, yo me ocupo de ellos — Me dijo Fernando — ¡Por favor! —

—Está bien — di por terminada nuestra conversación matutina, era tiempo de ver a "nuestros hijos" —

_Fernando's POV _

"_Desde que supimos del embarazo de Ana, era yo quien me encargaba de los niños, vestirlos, llevarlos a la cocina, checar que desayunen, darles el lunch, revisar sus mochilas, llevarlos a la escuela, era cansado, admiraba a Ana por poder realizar cada una de esas tareas…" _

— ¿Dónde está Ana? — Me pregunto la más pequeña de mis hijas—

—Mi amor — Me puse a su altura — Ana esta recostada, se siente mal —Mi pequeña hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza —

—Esto está mal Papi, desde que Ana tiene a mi hermanita en su panza se siente mal, nunca está con nosotros — Las palabras de mi hija me sorprendieron, como podía una pequeña de apenas 5 años pensar y sacar esas conclusiones —

—Corazón, no digas eso — Trate de abrazarle pero ella me lo impidió — Luz, por favor —

— ¡No! ¡Di la verdad! ¡Ana ya no nos quiere! — Me percaté de que el resto de mis hijos presenciaba la escena con la boca abierta, Luz jamás se había comportado así —

—No mi amor, no, Ana lo a ama, es solo que últimamente se siente mal, es todo —

—No nos mientas — Grito mi pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos — Ana ya no nos quiere — Voltee y mire a Fanny preocupada, dándole a entender que no sabía que hacer —

—Luz, cariño, ven — La llamo Fanny quien extendió los brazos, Luz corrió hacia ellos, y se aferró a su hermana mayor — Escucha, la voy a llevar a su recamara —

"_Qué demonios había pasado…"_

— ¡Ey! — Me saludo Ana quien se encontraba recostada — ¿Qué te pasa? — Sabía que se iba a dar cuenta, nunca logre ocultar mi preocupación, me acerque a ella, tome su mano y la bese—

—Luz…esta rara — suspire — Hace unos minutos hizo un show, me dijo que tú ya no la querías, que tenía días que no los veías ni los ayudabas a alistarse para ir a la escuela — Ana cambio su expresión — Que desde que llevabas a su hermanita en la panza no los queríamos más, que siempre te sentías mal, ahora está en su cuarto, con Fanny, no fue al colegio —

—Ok, cálmate — Me dijo sonriendo — Luz esta celosa mi amor — acaricio mi mejilla — Tráela, dile que quiero hablar con ella —

_Ana's Pov_

"_Entendía el cambio de Luz era la más pequeña, la "nene" de la casa se sentía desplazada, mi lazo con ella era indestructible estábamos tan unidas que el simple hecho de estar separabas nos dolía…"_

—Hola mi corazón — La salude alegremente — ¿Qué tienes mi amor? — Mi niña estaba alado de Fernando, quien la tenía agarrada de la mano, sus ojitos estabas hinchados de tanto llorar— Ven aquí — Señale el espacio vacío de la cama — Ven — Luz se soltó de su papa, lentamente se fue acercando hasta subirse a la cama, se colocó a lado mío — ¿Qué tienes princesa? — Acaricie su mejilla— ¿Por qué lloraste? — Note que Fernando salió de la habitación con cuidado —

—Ana…—Me dijo con su vocecita— ¿Tú me sigues queriendo? — Sus ojitos esperaban con impaciencia mi respuesta, sonreí y bese su mejilla —

—No…—Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas — Yo te adoro Luz — La abrace fuertemente — Te adoro, jamás podría dejar de quererte, eres mi vida entera — La pequeña me abrazo con fuerza — No pienses que ya no te quiero, siempre te voy a querer, a ti, a tus hermanos y a tu hermanito — Señale mi vientre — A todos, todos por igual — Luz me miro sonriente —

—Pensé que ya no me querías — susurro —

—Pues no es así, te adoro Luz —

"_Durante el resto de la mañana, Luz organizo un montón de actividades para realizar juntas, desde la hora del té, hasta las muñecas, extrañaba estas mañana, entre risas y juegos las horas pasaron volando…durante la tarde-noche me dedique a pasar tiempo con mi tropa y Fernando, quien decidió hacer una pequeña cena. Según él tenía una sorpresa…"_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
